Finds Out Who I Am Yoonmin BTS
by NekoMoyashi
Summary: Police Criminal Murder Discovers who I am ... begin: 02-01-2018 Illustration by funsizedcat
1. First Meeting

_\- Park!_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- Hurry to tidy up his files, we leave on the ground!_

 _\- Yes leader!_

Park, Park Jimin is my name. Just awarded a diploma by the police academy, I am already on my first affair. A series of several murders. The victims were among 15, all of the men, it was one of the only common points between all his victims. Other common point was that the victims were 3 times quite stabbed: once in the trunk, second time in genitals and third and last time in the skull.

We had no information, any tracks on the killer. The only one of scraps of paper with papers which had no meaning as if it was coded.

 **Ellipse of a few minutes**

A woman had called the commissionership, because she had seen a suspect individual who roamed in his district. With the recent tragic events which had taken place, the agent Kim Namjoon took this call very seriously. Mr Kim and I arrived finally in said district. Nothing seemed suspect to the seen first one, we thus continued our round. We were discussing about his mysterious scraps of paper when we heard roarings in a small alley. Without losing a single second we came down from the police car to go in this alley. Armed with our pistols, we moved forward in a careful way to what seemed to be a body. Kim rushed at the lifeless body to take hi pulse.

 _\- Jimin is fast going to call the help!_

 _\- Yes leader!_

 _\- S..u..ga_

Our looks settled on this stained with blood man.

 _\- Suga? Who is Suga?_

 _\- Jimin instead of asking him maintaining questions fetches help_

 _\- But..._

 _\- Go. Look.. Help_

 _\- Fine.._

I quickly returned to our vehicle to indicate that we need an ambulance urgently. I passed on our position then ended the call to return with the agent Kim to confirm him that the ambulance was going to arrive.

 _\- He is always alive?_

 _\- Yes, but his pulse is very low._

 _\- I hope that he is going to survive otherwise we shall not have more detail concerning this "Suga"_

 _\- I also hope for it Jimin, I also hope for it_

The sound of the ambulance warns us of its presence and embarked in its bort our invaluable information source.

And so began this small game of the cat and the mouse with this "Suga".

 **Sorry if i do mistake i'm french but I do my utmost to make it less. Fighting!**


	2. At The Hospital

After the ambulance embarked our wounded person, we allied on the crime scene to examine him. Nothing had moved except the body of this poor man who now gave way to a big one have a good laugh of blood. The agent Kim and myself separated to be more effective in the search for indication. I looked behind an old dirty container, as for my superior, he searched garbage bags. It now had been about ten of minutes since we looked desperately without finding anything.

 _\- Jimin, we leave, we shall find nothing more here._

 _\- All right._

Thus we returned to the car without any indication furthermore than the nickname "Suga". While Kim led us to the hospital to have news of our victim, my spirit dealt with details which to disturb me: why the killer had saved the victim? Usually, we find the dead victims, but not there; had he was disturbed by something or somebody? So, I had not found a piece of strange paper. I did not have time to ask me more questions because we had arrived.

Namjoon parked the car on the parking lot of the hospital then we lowered both of this one. We went finally in front of the building, then naturally we advanced in front of the welcome. More experimented with this kind of situation my superior addressed the assistant.

 _\- Hello, we are a member of the police force, a victim or more exactly a young man to the being admitted in your establishment urgently. Can we have how he goes and in that she room, he was admitted?_

 _\- Hmmm, please wait a few moments please._

 _\- Ah here he is! Thank you for having waited, the patient is always in operating room, but is going to be transferred in the room 903._

 _\- Well, thank you._

 _\- Wait! Have you information concerning this young man?_

 _\- No, that's why we came here, to have information. Goodbye_

I remained bewildered by the cold behavior of Mr Kim; by way of thank you and of goodbye, I made a nod to the assistant then followed my boss in corridors white with the building. We took the elevator to rise of a floor then looked for the room 903. Once the room was found, I understood that one going to have to wait for the return of our patient.

 **One hour and a half later**

We saw finally this young man in a bed surrounded with male nurses who went to the room. We got up to join them but one of to counter stopped us and say to us the basic sentence "He is still too low let sleep" him to believe that this sentence has to be in the textbooks of medicines. Namjoon took of new the word:

 _\- We shall have no it for a long time._

 _\- Well, very well, if you say so._

We entered finally this room and we went to the bed of the patient. The young man in the tired line looked at us. Kim opened the mouth to ask him a question, but I took the initiative.

 _\- Who is Suga?_

 _\- Suga, it is my nickname why?_


	3. Who Are You ?

After this revelation we went out of the hospital room.

This man told to be this "Suga" but it did not stick, why he would pronounce his own nickname. I was frustrated, not understanding the illogical words of this individual. I became more and more obsessed by this history.

 _\- Park?_

 _\- Hmmm..._

 _\- What's going on?_

 _\- I do not know, this affair seems to me complicated. How can we solve her if the victims died or if the only alive victim lies to us?_

 _\- Jimin, you will arrive there, we will arrive there. As for the patient, we shall turn to see him tomorrow and this time hope that he tells the truth to us otherwise I we shall be in the obligation to find other method._

 _\- Thank you._

 _\- Of nothing new young._

Namjoon was really kind in spite of the fact that he seemed several times cold to the staff of the hospital. I wonder why?

Arrr I would have to stop asking itself all his questions otherwise I shall never get out of it. Why I am also curious.

 **A few minutes later.**

Inspector Kim and I had again entered this police car. With all this adventure, I had forgotten the time, what time it was? I thus looked quickly at my telephone; wouah 6:55 pm we had stayed quite a lot of time in this corridor of the hospital to wait for our victim. Too much concentrated to matter how many hours we had stayed in this building, I did not live that we had arrived at the commissionership.

 _\- Go Park, it is necessary to go out._

 _\- 4 hours!_

 _-...4 hours?_

 _\- HAAA!_

 _\- What has Park there?!_

 _\- You frightened me..._

I saw Namjoon laughed for very first time in full lung, it did good to hear somebody to laugh after all this frustration that I had felt. I thus began to follow the pace, we laughed as crazy two, as two friends.

 _\- In the fact Jimin, you did not answer me, it is what 4 hours?_

 _\- It is the time for which we remained to wait in this damned corridor not to be moved forward in the end in our survey._

 _\- I see, but maintaining that you stopped matteringand that we stopped laughing, you can get out of the car?_

 _\- Yes, saddened._

 _\- It is nothing Jiminie._

 _\- Jiminie?_

 _\- Yes, I decided that will be your nickname, because to call you the new young that goes one time, but after that will not be on the agenda any more._

At the request of Namjoon, I got out of the car and went to the commissionership. My service being finished, I took my personal stuff of my office. Said goodbye to my superiors then managed me towards my car. I opened him, put my keys on the contact then started her. I went out of the parking lot and set off to go back home.

 **One hour and thirty minutes later...**

I arrived finally at my home, I parked in the street or found my small apartment. Outside, he seemed simple to see mediocre, but inside, he was rather warm. I looked for the keys of my apartment, but nothing, disappeared, I began to panic. I did not have more than to hope that my joint tenan is there. I rang, once, twice, three times, I was going to ring for the fourth time when the door opened slowly. Brown hair in battle, small sleepy brown eyes, long black T-shirt with a red heart and a wide black pants for pajamas. Saved, he woke up.

 _\- Chim, you have still forgotten your keys is this step?_

 _\- Ah Excuse me ~_

 _\- Well return, but it is the last time, because if you re forget your keys, you sleep on the doormat._

 _\- Yes, yes, I understood I am sorry_

He returned in the first one, I did the same, but contrary has he who continued to turn to sleep, I turned around to lock the door.


End file.
